


Our Infinite Playlist

by AbbieAdrenaline



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieAdrenaline/pseuds/AbbieAdrenaline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pandora Anne Elkhart usually thought that when she visited her father during the summer and school breaks it would be boring. For the past three summers she's been correct; she would of just cooped herself into her room to read books, write song lyrics and compose music. During her first spring break at Uni her dad is fed up of her staying inside. So when a music festival comes to town he basically begs her into going. Little did she know that the one little push would change her perspective on things when she bumps into a carefree stranger with blonde hair and blue eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Infinite Playlist

Chapter One.

The view of trees and nature was coming through the window when my mom, sister, half-brother and I were making our way from my university to my father's house. The university that I'm going to school is Leeds which is in West Yorkshire, England and my father lives in Mullingar, Westmeath, Ireland. Our whole entire family had an hour left of driving when we left the airport in Dublin to get to the small town my father lived in. I was starting to become bored about twenty minutes in and I knew that I needed to do something to pass the time. I sighed, I grabbed the laptop case from near my feet and started to put it on my lap.

I started to unzip the case when a song on the radio came on and I ignored it. It was probably some Taylor Swift song, but I turned my ipod on and started to play my Ed Sheeren playlist. His voice started to bring joy to my ears as I put the earphones on. A smile formed on my face when his song Lego House started to play. I opened my laptop and pressed the 'enter' key on the keyboard since I didn't have a password and started to open up my Microsoft Word to edit a song that I'm currently writing. I pulled out a notebook on the side compartment of the laptop case.

The notebook was full of ukulele cord charts and had original songs written in it as well. I flipped to a blank page and started to write down the lyrics. 

To fully introduce myself, my name is Pandora Elkhart and I was born on July 5th by my birth mother Christina Carter and my father Joel Elkhart. My family and I had lived in the United States our whole lives until my parents got a divorce when I turned thirteen. My father then moved to Mullingar to help his father out with the family owned pub. My mom stayed in our small city in California with custody of me and my sister. 

I'm not really comfortable talking about it, so I'll tell you more things about me? Sounds good. As of now I am a student at the University of Leeds for graphic designing. (Sadly I've never seen Finn Harries there.) My favorite four artists are Nina Nesbitt, Ed Sheeran, Joel Faviere, and Never Shout Never. I have two best friends and some acquaintances; the best friends names are Ellspeth McCloud and Layne Keats. I know how to play the piano and ukulele, and I also sing too.

At this time I'm on Spring Breaks and I'll be visiting my dad the whole two weeks. Every time I go to my dad's I just stay in my room and write songs with my ukulele. The only time I would leave the room was to pee, grab a drink, shower or get some food. Sometimes my dad would bring me food, but later I would fill up on other food. We're going off of topic.

Minutes passed when I felt a hand shake my arm and I accidentally messed up on writing the a letter on the paper. I turned to see that it was my mom's hand and took my earphones off then turned to my window to see that my dad's house was coming closer into view. Flipping the pencil around I erased the mistake I had made and then flipped the notebook closed. I started to put my things away in the case and as I finished the car was stopped

The two story house that we all looked upon was the same as it had been for the past three years. There was a porch made out of bricks covering half the house, the stairs a half circle, with white spiral railing and wight white pillars. Windows were scattered on the first and second floor. Unlike the other houses that were close to my dad's place, he had two chimneys while the other houses did not have one. The tiling on the house was a mahogany color with some hidden mixtures of dark brown. _ You could see my father sitting on the brick steps, obviously waiting for me. He was making his way to the car as he gave me a short wave.

"Mom, do you want to talk to dad or?" I asked her. She looked over at me, "I'm not going to be rude. Just please, during the whole visit, not stay in your room the whole time. He was really disappointed when you did that during the summer." I just sighed and shook my dad. I opened the car door and stepped out with my computer case on my shoulder.

My dad opened his arms and wrapped them around me in a tight hug. I hugged him back. After he finished giving me a hug he turned to the car door and looked in through the window. My mom rolled down the window and waited for my dad to talk. I started to fish out my luggage out of the trunk of the car and I listened in on the conversation they were having. By the end of the talk I was already right besides my dad.

"Hey, Christina."

"Hi, Joel."

"You've been traveling for a while huh?" He asked her. She nodded her head. "Um, so.. I was wondering if you wanted to come inside and take a rest?"

"Oh, no. We should really get going. We have another flight to get back on to go back home. Maybe during the summer you can keep both Pandora and Aideen . How about that?"

"Um, sure." The tone in my dad's voice sounded as if he was disappointed that they couldn't stay for a while. He hasn't really seen my sister in a long time, but at least it was nice enough of my mom to make a deal for the whole summer..

My mom rolled up the window as she started to make her way around the half-circled driveway. Near the end I seen that my family in the car waved a goodbye and I waved one to them back. When they were no longer in our sights I wrapped my arm around my dad's waist, then he wrapped his around my shoulder and we both started making our way to the front door of his house.


End file.
